


Sharing is Caring

by relic_amaranth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Romance, Sappy, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: You and Castiel share a bed…and a little more.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I have scrapped, like, three Cas/Reader stories in the past two weeks. So I went back to basics. Please enjoy this one-bed fluff piece.

“ _One_ bed?!”

The guy behind the desk shrugs helplessly. “It’s coming up on a busy season and there are a lot of resorts up the highway.”

You know; you’re just coming back from one of them and you’re sore as all hell from dealing with a figurative _pile_ of ghosts. At this point you’ve had a lifetime of being thrown into walls and you’re exhausted from the drive, but Castiel is a presence behind you and the thought of sharing a bed with him is…

“I’ll take it,” you sigh, committing to the worst (and best) thing you’ll ever do.

“Don’t worry,” the man says as you pay. “I know your boyfriend’s tall, but our beds can handle him.”

You drop the keys. “He’s– he’s not– we– we’re…not…”

Castiel swoops up from the floor right beside you, making you jump aside. He places the keys in your hand. “Thank you,” he says to the man and ushers you out before you can make a bigger fool of yourself.

“Sorry Cas,” you mumble as you take your bag to your room.

“It’s all right,” he says, almost pressed right against you as you both travel the narrow walkway. “Once we have a moment I’d like to examine your head again. You did get hit fairly hard. Several times.”

And he thinks that’s going to explain the damage. Oh if only. “Wow, thanks Cas,” you say and open the door. “But I really don’t have a concussion. I’m just…tired.”

As far as motels go, this one is certainly on the upper end. It even looks like it’s been cleaned recently. You toss the bed cover to a corner and stare at the bed. The one bed. The one, sole, single bed. It is a decent size, but then so is the flame you’ve been carrying for Castiel for _years_ now. That you’re going to be in the same bed with him is…

Castiel clears his throat. “I may not be able to travel as easily these days, but I still do not need to sleep. I could–”

“It’ll be fine, Cas,” you say, quicker than your brain can scream _STOP THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA WHAT ARE YOU DOI_ – “I’m just tired.” It’s silent. “Unless– unless _you're_ uncomfortable, then I’ll just– the floor is fine, or I’ll sleep in the car–”

“No,” Castiel says firmly. “The temperature is going to drop greatly tonight. Either we share the bed, or I sit in the chair.”

“We’ll share,” you blurt out, really cementing yourself as a Supporter of Bad Ideas. You then escape to the shower, where you can bang your head on the tile in peace.

This is the _dumbest_ idea ever. You’ve shared beds with Sam and Dean. You woke up once with Sam trying to politely peel you off of him; and mumbling in your sleep is apparently how Dean knows you have a crush on your resident angel.

Except, ‘crush’ is too small. Years of being with him took what was once a crush and has turned it into gut-twisting affection that may in fact be love. You had resigned yourself to suffer in silence but now you’re going to be. Sleeping. With Castiel.

This is both a dream and a nightmare come to life.

Knocking on the door jolts you, and Castiel calling your name makes your heart go about five million beats per second. Jesus; how are you supposed to _sleep_ tonight? “Yeah?” you call back.

“I’m sorry; I was worried you had fallen.”

The water’s still hot, but your hands are pretty thoroughly wrinkled. You close them into fists. “I’m okay; just finishing up!” You can do this. You are an Adult and Castiel is your Friend and you have been in _way_ more awkward situations with him. None you want to think of right now, but the point it, _you’ve got this_.

Your pep talk wilts in the face of an angelically upgraded bed, but exhaustion is a powerful motivator in its own right. Especially at this point, now that you’re warm and safe, so you crawl into the side opposite your lounging angel. “When did you learn _this_?”

“A few weeks ago,” Castiel says. He’s leaning his back against the headboard and has a book in his hands. He’s wearing only slacks, socks, and his white button-up, (because this couldn’t possibly be easy, could it?) and he looks a little smug when he smiles at you. “Gabriel said it was very useful.”

“I can’t disagree,” you say and lie down in what feels like a cartoon cloud. You had thought it would be impossible to sleep, but Castiel is at least a body and a half away and you’re so dead tired you can’t even keep your eyes open. You tell Castiel good night (you think) and you pass out.

Your name, whispered roughly right next to your ear, rips you out of the werewolf’s grasp and away from claw trying to dig into your chest.

Instead, you wake up clinging to Castiel as he tries to rouse you. You wish there was an _actual_ werewolf around. “Cas, I’m so sorry, I–” you say and try to push back, but Castiel grips tight and keeps you close.

“What was your dream about?” he asks and rubs your arm. Lightly, but it’s…nice.

“Um…” You breathe deep and try to calm down. “Werewolf. It was about to kill me.”

“And?”

Because Castiel had been prone and helpless, and you had called the monster over, because anything was better than watching him get hurt. “It almost got you.”

“ _And_?”

You groan. “Cas, what did I _say_?”

He doesn’t tell you.

He kisses you.

You kiss back. It’s instinct, for some reason, even though entirely unfamiliar. When you pull away to breathe again you gasp, “Shit; I’m still dreaming.” There’s a sudden sharp pain on your arm. “Ow!”

“I’m sorry.” Castiel rubs the spot. “I’ve heard it helps prove reality.”

“Yeah, it…does…” You stare at him. “So I’m not. Dreaming.”

He smiles. “No.”

You move forward and Castiel waits. When you kiss him, though, he reciprocates immediately, and you both take the time to explore reality thoroughly. It’s better than any dream you’ve ever had, even though you and Castiel fumble a bit. Maybe that makes it better, because your imagination never dreamed up feeling that bashful smile in response to almost missing each other entirely.

“So,” you say when you’re taking a break. “What _did_ I say to make you…”

Even in the low light, you can see his smile turn into something…more like a smirk. Like he’s trying hard not to and just can’t help himself. Oh boy. “Before your nightmare, you were apparently having a…ah…very good dream…”

You groan and sit up. “Never mind; I’m gonna go _find_ a werewolf to take my heart.”

“Don’t.” Castiel pulls on you so you fall back into his arms. “I’ll take better care of it.”


End file.
